Devils & Cats
by Lonly Wanderer
Summary: Jinx tries to meet her brother, something made difficult when he lives in Sinnoh. Jinx/Saturn family bond Jinx/Marik & Conjuntionshipping. Just for a laugh


LW: Hi everyone.

Jinx: Is it just me or do you do that every time?

Saturn: It's just you, maybe.

Mars: Saturn why are we here?

LW: For a Pokémon/Teen Titans crossover. I had one of those strange moments and wondered what it would be like if Jinx and Saturn were brother and sister.

Jinx: Ohhh. Now what?

LW: Just the disclaimer; I don't own Teen Titans, Pokémon, or Marik. (He belongs to the Yugioh owners)(I do have Pokémon Fire Red, Emerald, Pearl, Platinum, Soul Silver, Black and White though) Also this takes place after 'A Jinxed Yami'

Devils & Cats (One shot)

Jump City(ish) - Where ever Jinx lives.

Jinx was on her laptop in her apartment trying to plan a route that doesn't work, mainly because the poke-verse is separate to most others. Her boyfriend Marik (See Jinxed Yami) was trying to figure it out the manual way; looking for Sinnoh on a map, and failing. Jinx slammed the laptop shut, looking ready to give up staring at the poké ball she'd received from her brother she'd been in contact to for the past few years.

Jinx: (Holding the ball) Well looks like I won't be meeting you in person then. (Sighs) I knew I should have done this before sending the tape

Marik: (Confused) What tape?

Jinx: The one I sent saying I'm going to try see him soon and thanks for the pokémon.

Marik: Why are you giving up then? Think about it, if you can send the tape and he can send that, then why can't you and me get there. I mean there's got to be a way otherwise he couldn't be there himself.

Jinx: Yeah I suppose you're… Wait a minute, remember the guy that delivered this? Notice anything familiar.

Marik: Purple hair, Red eyes, Pointy teeth…. You don't mean?

Jinx: Yes. (Pulls out her phone) SNAKY! Wake up. (Mumbles from phone) I don't care if you're with Grimsley at a Dark user's convention I need….. Wait a minute where are you? ... Unova's not good enough; I need you to get me to Sinnoh. You're taking us to see my brother. Tomorrow, that's fine. (Ends call) Hear that Charmed, you're going home.

The poke ball opened revealing a very happy Misdreavus, which Jinx was now cuddling.

The next day (Docks)

Jinx: Why the f**** do we need to go here to get to Sinnoh?

Marik: I don't know, but ask Snaky he's just arrived.

Said reptile was walking over to them dressed like a captain with a vulture like pokémon () on his shoulder. He had his usual 'I crazy but you love me for it' smile on and was beside them in no time.

Snaky: Well it's nice to see you, Shauntal said hi, any way here's our ride. (Points to large boat beside them) It's no Royal Unova but its good.

Jinx: It's awesome! Is it yours?

Snaky: Just look at the name and design.

Marik and Jinx looked at the front of the boat. There at the end were in blood red writing 'Serpentello' along with the 3 eyed symbol they knew was Snaky's calling card. The 3 of them waked up the walkway onto the ship, where there was a Gothitelle, staring at them bored, along with an Axew with a playful look on its face.

Snaky: Jinx, Marik these are Mai and Anna V.

Jinx: Cool (Releases Misdreavus) this is Charmed, she's coming home with us.

Snaky: She's your present wasn't she?

Marik: Yes and the reason we're here. Now let's go.

The boat started moving, then went about 90 m/hr. Marik, Jinx and Axew were pressed against the wall of the boat. Gothitelle stood there because Psychics never seem to be effected by anything and Snaky was steering and was unaffected because he's well Snaky.

Jinx: Slow down you reptilian moron or I'll make a belt out of you!

Marik: do we need to last this much longer?

Snaky: We're here. (Boat stops, Marik, Jinx and Axew go flying) Opps.

Jinx wouldn't have minded that had stopped except Marik had landed on her, and Axew had landed on her head, which was currently chewing on her hair. Snaky had morphed back to James, and jumped down to them with a Serperior around his neck.

James: So, we're here. Eterna City, Home of the secondary base of team Galactic. Now if you excuse me Gardenia wants to see so new Grass Pokémon. Serpentello here and Maractus should be enough. See you later, don't get in trouble. (Chuckles) As if that were possible.

Marik: Hey look a museum. Let's take some souvenirs then go looking for Saturn.

Jinx: OK. It's not like he's going anywhere.

So James goes off to the Gym with the Grass Pokémon, while Jinx and Marik went off to steal from the museum. When they get in they see a huge pearl like jewel and some guy with turquoise hair trying to steal it.

Marik: Hey you! Hands off we're trying to steal that.

Green hair: So long suckers (Tries to run away)

Jinx: Oh no you don't, (Chandelier lands on his head) Wow that worked.

Grunt: Commander Mars, I need help. 2 crazies, one has ….. (Gets smacked in the head)

Marik: Hey look he's got an earpiece. Hey Jinx want to see who's on the other end?

Jinx: OK. Hey you this is Jinx. Who's there?

Mars: This is Commander Mars of Team Galactic. What do you want with the Adamant Orb?

Jinx: Oh this, we just wanted to steal something. If you want it, come get it. See Yah!

Mars: _**HOLY S*****_

Flash Back 1 week ago

Mars and Saturn were in their communal office when Saturn got a package from some purple haired guy.

Mars: Hey Saturn, what's that?

Saturn: It's a tape from my sister. Remember I got Snaky to send her the Misdreavus.

Mars: Oh yeah. Sooooo what does it say?

Saturn: Wait a minute!

Jinx on tape_: Hey bro thanks for the Misdreavus. She's so cute __ I named her Charmed. Anyway I'll see you soon, just as soon as I figure it out. Hope to see you in a week or 2 to be unusually optimistic. That's all, See Yah!_

Saturn: Well that will be fun. (Uncharacteristic smile)

Mars: Saturn dear you're smiling. Ahhhh it's cute but creapy.

End Flash Back

Mars: _**Holy shit that's Saturn's sister!**_

Jinx: Hello, Mars are you still there? If you want we can meet you outside and give you the Orb.

Mars: Sure I just need to speak to my superior. _**Where's Saturn when you need him**_. (Ends call) Jupiter where's Saturn?

Jupiter: Am I my brother's keeper? (Never had a reason to say/write that before)

Mars: He's not your brother

Jupiter: I know but he's like a brother to me, just as he's a lover to you. Just call him.

Mars: Fine I will. (Phones him) Hey Saturn….. There's someone here you might want to meet….. Who's there with you…. Ohh bring him too OK see you soon BYE.

Later

Marik and Jinx walk out of the museum, Adamant Orb in his hands. Both were a little worried of getting ganged up on by Team Galactic and were on red alert. At the end of the path that leads to the museum was Mars.

Mars: Hey Miss Jinx I presume. What brings you to Eterna City?

Jinx: I'm looking for someone, but I can't resist a heist with Marik.

Marik: Our 1st date was stealing from the Jump City museum. This was for fun though.

Mars: Well Jinx, you'll be pleased to know your tape got here intact and you can finish up your trip as soon as you hand over the Adamant Orb.

Jinx: Wait 1 F***ing minute. How do you know about that?

Mars: How about we talk about this later, sister to lover.

Marik: OK. What are you on about?

Mars: (sighs) I'm Saturn's girlfriend you morons. Now as much as the urge to kill you is increasing as time with you goes by I don't want to die. (Yelling) Jupiter! Remember that grunt that said he was a freak of nature?

Jupiter: (Walks out to them) yeah. He died of a heart attack the next day. And Charon has a tumor for calling you a moron.

Mars: And groping me. You see I don't want trouble, just the Orb.

Jinx: Where's Saturn?

? : Hello Sis!

Everyone looks down the path. Walking towards them, Toxicroak and Snaky in tow is Saturn in all his cold, blue haired glory. This time though he was smiling as he strode over.

Snaky: Found him! (Smirking)

Saturn: Jinx. It's been too long!

Jinx: Yeah. Ah F*** it

Jinx runs over to her brother and tackles him to the ground. Saturn and Mars are shocked, while Snaky's laughing at them. He'd managed to stop by the time they'd gotten back up.

Snaky: Jinx use tackle.

Jinx: Shut up lizard. Well brother it's nice to see you again after so long. Thanks for giving me Charmed, she's beautiful. Oh by the way, here's the Adamant Orb you guys were looking for.

Saturn: Thanks. JUPITER! Take this to the copter.

Jinx: So…. Mars says you're a supernatural like me. Oh and she's your girlfriend.

Saturn: Yeah, my powers have an effect on organic material, such as living organisms. It as no effect on Ghosts or mineral pokemon (Rock, Ground, Steel).

Jinx: And Mars? Your Girlfriend?

Saturn: We'll talk later. You 3 come with us, you need somewhere to sleep.

Jinx, Marik and Snaky follow the Team Galactic Commanders to the Base and rest, planning on staying the rest of the week.

THE END.

LW: Well that's a wrap. That didn't go too badly if I do say so myself.

Saturn: It was…. Acceptable.

Jinx: It was also fun!

Charmed: _**Thanks for bringing me home**_.

LW: You're welcome! Well we've come to the end of another story. Good night.

**R&R**


End file.
